


Wanna See Some Art

by Tortellini



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Arrogance, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Older Man/Younger Man, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Basil Howard has a crush on his friend. But since he's the starving artist type, he's not about to tell Dorian that...not in the way he should, anyway.Oneshot/drabble





	Wanna See Some Art

Dorian had stopped over and was currently drinking some wine, looking as elegant as always. His blonde hair fell in waves in front sharp blue eyes, porcelain skin and high cheekbones.

And Basil Howard? It was his house. This was his best friend. And he was in love with him. 

"Dorian," he said suddenly, and when he turned to look at him, looking elegant yeah and then just so casually beautiful, Basil's heart all but just jumped out of his chest. "Before you go...do you want to see some art?"

Dorian laughed then. It was a nice sound. 

"I've already looked in the mirror once today, so I am good."

He waved away before leaving. 

Basil watched him go. Maybe he'd paint a picture of Dorian. That sounded like a good idea. 

Nothing could go wrong there, right?


End file.
